Drunk
by Tris Pond
Summary: Hinata gets drunk at Tanaka's party and somehow it rests on Tsukishima's shoulders to take care of him.


Note: This was write for the Tsukihina week - Day One: Locked in a room/training camp and the Camp HaikyuuWriMonth BR.

* * *

This was stupid. Tsukishima always knew that it wasn't a good idea to come to his party but his mother had insisted he would have to once she heard Yamaguchi talking about it and his best friend also had pressured him (it will be fun, Tsukki! Please!).

At least now it was just basically his teammates. Tanaka was the one throwing the party and even if some of his other friends had come too, they had already left.

The one time he had actually had fun was when Kageyama - drinking for the first time, as many of them - had got drunk enough to start talking about how much he admired Oikawa-san, even though he was a dick. He recorded it, for future use, of course.

He tried to leave with Yamaguchi, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He was entirely bored when a drunken Hinata showed up, with a glass of something on his hand. He didn't even wanted to know.

"Ts.. Tsukishima" greeted Hinata. "I'm going to be the best ace! Just watch me" then he started to giggle and say things that made even less sense than his usual.

Tsukishima just watched, unimpressed as Shōyō screamed as soon as he saw Nishinoya and went to hug him.

"I think it's time for him to have some water" suggested Ennoshita.

"I would take him, but I can't" Daichi said, then pointed to where Suga was into some kind of dance battle with Asahi, there was some things you could never unsee.

Tsukishima looked back to Ennoshita, but he just stared at him. Great. Now he would have to take care of his annoying teammates, even though himself had no clue how to handle drunk people.

"Hinata" he called as he left the couch and it took two tries before the boy paused his hug, to turned to him. He was still clung to Noya, though. "Let's go drink something" he said.

Hinata looked at him then back at Nishinoya, clearly confused. He then looked at his cup and seemed to decided his mind, letting go of his hold on the other boy.

"I'll be back" he said, even if the words jhk a bit.

Nishinoya only nodded, glad.

It was difficult to convince Hinata to drink some water, but Tsukishima managed to give two cups after convincing him it wasn't water. He was ready to leave him there and go looking for Yamaguchi, when Hinata talked again.

"I need to pee" he said.

Tsukishima stopped dead on his tracks, startled. What the hell?

"You have to help me" Shōyō continued to say. "I don't think I can do it alone" and then he laughed as if this was so funny.

He controlled his urge to facepalm himself. How did he go into this situations? And more urgently, how did he get out?

"Fine" he snapped. He would so get back at the boy later. "Then come" he said and started walking.

Hinata followed him, through a lot more clumsy, and they made it to the bathroom. It was quite a difficult task because it was on the first floor.

Tsukishima turned the lights on and placed himself as close to the sink as possible, he didn't want to watch the boy pee. Hinata got him shortly after him and closed the door, locking it.

He heard the noisy of something he rather not think about and then finally the noisy of someone washing his hands. At least, Hinata wasn't bad enough to be unable to do it.

Maybe if Kei wasn't so focused on pretending nothing of this was actually happening, he could have stopped Hinata from taking the key and just throwing it through the window. Horror shines on Tsukishima eyes was he realized by Hinata's laugh what had happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screamed. "What did you do?"

Suddenly, Hinata made a sad face, as if he was a child that didn't know what he was being scold for.

"I wanted to see what was on the other side" Hinata explained, referring to the place where the key should be.

Tsukishima stared at him, killing him with his eyes.

"Sorry!" Hinata said… and then started to cry.

Sighing, Tsukishima accepted his defeat. There was only one he learned how to console people that were crying, never having being good with kind words. It would be a long night.

"Come here. It's okay" he said.

Shōyō looked at him wary, even if he did as he was told. He stayed on the place even when Tsukishima arms were wrapped around him. Slowly, the tears stopped coming.

"Why do you hate me, Tsukishima?" Hinata suddenly asked. "You were mean to me from the first day and you like to teasing me and Kageyama and…"

"No" interrupted Kei. "I like to teasing you" he said without thinking and maybe he was being intoxicated by the stupidity of the people around him, making him brave enough to acknowledge what he couldn't say to even himself.

"Does that mean you like me?" Hinata asked, as if that was the only conclusion he could think of. It wasn't like he was wrong either.

He liked Hinata, that's why he helped him, even to do something as ridiculous as going to the bathroom. If it had been someone else, he would just leave the person to figure out for herself how to make it work. But with him, he just couldn't.

"Yes" Tsukishima admitted. He knew Hinata wouldn't remember this, anyway.

"Good. I like you too" Hinata replied, smiling.

Tsukishima smiled. He knew Hinata wasn't in his right mind and that he probably didn't meant it that way, but it was good to hear it anyway.

"You gotta to stop being so mean all the time, though" Shōyō said, making Tsukishima look at him.

He looked a little better, maybe the effect of the drink was passing already. The blonde was glad that he had gave him those cups of water.

"Not happening" he said, simply.

Hinata frowned his face, then let it drop, started to talk random stuff.

When Daichi knocked on the door and Tsukishima explained that they were locked in and why, he had already learned so many facts about Hinata's sister.

"I'm sorry guys" Daichi apologized after having retrieved the key.

Tsukishima said nothing, but he smiled when he heard Hinata said he was having fun. Maybe the night hadn't been so bad after all.


End file.
